valve_cut_contentfandomcom-20200214-history
Gasmask Citizen
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Gas Mask Citizen, an infamous cut model. Background The Gasmask Citizen is a person contained within a green rubber suit, using a two-ported gasmask to breathe. They were originally intended to be the Citizens of City 17 and wore their suits because of the poisonous air created by the Combine, but was later cut, along with the air, so Valve could focus more on their facial animation system. It symbolizes the earliest "known" eras of development, before the story took a less dark tone. Screenshots File:Free_tvs.jpg|A citizen runs by with a TV. File:Strider_attack.jpg|Citizens being gunned down by a Strider. In anon-hl2, the Gas Mask Citizen is in a relatively poor state. The model is long gone (with a few potential descendants still present), and the remaining textures are mostly intact, but somewhat damaged (a few don't load, others corrupted). Potential Descendants File:Samuel_hlmv_2.png|Samuel, having a texture in the Gas Mask Citizen's folder, almost certainly is descended. But what is genuine, and what is Samuel? File:Cohrt_hlmv_alt2.png|Cohrt, although sketchier, contains the Gas Mask Citizen's leg texture which fits perfectly. File:Cstatue_hlmv_fix.png|Consul_statue has the same "tear" in his coat as the other two. Remaining Textures arm.png|Arm rarm.png|Right Arm hand.png|Glove Top palm.png|Glove Palm torso.png|Torso leg_new.png|Leg hood.png|Hood valve.png|Second valve glass.png|Hood Glass face.png|Face Samface.png|The leftover Samuel texture CheapTV1_png.png|Tv texture found in CS:CZ; similar to one in free tvs Attempts to remake Released Gas Mask Citizen * The "FF27" Gas Mask Citizen While a rather low quality model, it had seen a release, and was certainly an attempt. File:Gamebanana002.png|Front File:Gamebanana_gas_sidebetter.png|Side File:Gamebanana_behind_2r.png|Behind * The "JimJon" Gas Mask Citizen A relatively new citizen, it makes an effort to be accurate to the pictures. gmad_gas1_front.png|Front (Full) gmad_gas1_front_a.png|Front (Head) gmad_gas1_side2.png|Side gmad_gas1_behind.png|Behind * The "Stacker" Gas Mask Citizen Based on the TFC Pyro, it offers a unique interpretation of the legendary model. stacker_front1.png|Front stacker_side1.png|Side stacker_behind2.png|Behind * The "Red Katana" Gas Mask Citizen Also known as the "Milkyway M16" after the person who got it out of development hell, this one is very well-regarded in quality, although not entirely accurate to the screenshots. rkatana_front_1r.png|Front rkatana_side_1r.png|Side rkatana_behind_2r.png|Behind * The "Snood" Gas Mask Citizen Although not a particularly good model, either in accuracy or quality, it has the dubious honor of being the first "released" Gas Mask Citizen , predating better alternatives. snood_front1.png|Front snood_side1.png|Side snood_behind1.png|Behind * The "Spud" Gas Mask Citizen Not a particularly common Gas Mask Citizen, but released nonetheless. It is middle-of-the-road, accuracy and quality wise. spud_front 1.png|Front spud_side 1.png|Side spud_behind 2.png|Behind * The "Scientist" Gas Mask Citizen Based on the HL1 scientist model, it is not particularly great. sci_gas_front1.png|Front sci_gas_side2.png|Side sci_gas_behind`1.png Download If you would like to obtain these: (Dropbox) (Mediafire) Unreleased Gasmasks * Posted on Facepunch by Sgt. Headcrab. File:gashead.png|Head * The "Odddoc" Gas Mask Citizen Originally (and only) posted by Odddoc. 6T Y3IVUibA.jpg|Screenshot 1 YNytUz35YPc.jpg|Screenshot 2 * The "Rastellarous" Gas Mask Citizen Certainly one of the stranger ones. D1_trainstation_020003.png * The "Conscript" Gas Mask Citizen This Gas Mask Citizen was in the mod, Conscript, and "went down with the ship", so to speak. Snood 3.jpg Snood 2.jpg Snood 1.jpg Category:Humans